And It's Not The End But A New Beginning
by LanaKent89
Summary: The teen titans are normal teenager with powers attending Jump City Highschool near the end of Junior year. They think they have it tough. But then a new girl comes. But is her name really Hermione as Mr. King tells them? dundundundun....plz review.
1. A New School

**It's Not The End; It's Only A New Beginning**

(synopsis: the teen titans are normal teens with their powers attending Jump City High schools. ALL characters (even characters that are not teen titans), unless otherwise noted, are nearing the end of their JUNIOR, not senior, year)

_**Two figures sat in a dark car after a dark night. "Where will I go?" the first one asked, sitting in the passenger seat. "I don't know," the second one, sitting in the drivers seat, said, "Somewhere where they don't know you, I guess." And they drove out into the black night. No one saw them but the glowing moon; tonight would become one of the moon's many secrets. And the moon would keep it's secrets…but one day He would pass them on to One who needed them. For now, though, the night was silent, and no one knew that she was alive. For all they knew, she had died with the rest of them.**_

****(Setting: Jump City Highschool)

Raven Roth was sitting in the library at lunch, reading poetry. Her short black hair gently touched her chi. Her special amethyst eyes gazed out into nowhere. Everyone knew she was different. They thought she was a Goth, of course. And that was fine with Raven. She got along with the Goths fine. But she wasn't a Goth. Her black hair wasn't died black; it was natural. And she did not wear amethyst contacts; her eye-color was pure. And she knew that her soul was pure, also. Once, her father had tried to kill her mother, Arella. He had wanted her to help her. But, eventually, she was strong, and she didn't have to fulfill what her manipulative father had told her long ago was her destiny. She had broken free, and learned that she was pure, and that she did not have to suffer, just because of her father. Her father was in the psychiatric ward now. And Raven knew he was there for life.

Raven thought of her real friends. Sure, people thought her real friends were the Goths, but she had other friends, secret friends. Real friends. She thought about Garfield, the comedian. And Robin. He was a loner, but Raven thought of him as a warrior. He didn't have friends in public, but no one made fun of him, either. He was a loner because he wanted to, and because he understood far past what the popular kids did. Raven knew that, if Robin wanted to, he could be the most popular boy in the school. But Robin didn't want to be. Robin wanted Raven. He had told her. Only, Raven didn't want Robin. At least, not as a boyfriend. All of her secret friends were just that, and always would be: friends, and nothing more. She thought about Kori Anders. Kori was popular, but she wasn't mean like the rest of them. She wasn't a mean girl. In fact, Raven giggled softly, she was so naïve that you wouldn't be surprised if she came from a different planet. She thought about Cyborg. Well, that was his nickname. That was what everybody called him, though. He was a jock: big, muscular, dark-skinned. And then Terra. Raven considered Terra her best friend. Really, Raven did not know how she would have dealt with her family issues if it hadn't been for Terra. Other people in the school made fun of Terra, and sometimes played jokes on her, but not often. Not severely. It was mild, and Terra had told Raven that it didn't really bother her. In truth, Terra had said, it only makes them look foolish. 'And', Raven thought, 'Terra was right.'

Of course there were the mean girls. The cheerleaders, fine. Call them whatever you want. There was Blackfire, Jynx, Kate Sanders, and some others. Raven thought they were mean, evil.

But she didn't know what she was talking about.

_Not at all._

The bell rang. Lunch was over. Raven had Honors English next. Terra was in her class, and so was Robin, but none of her other secret friends were. Her English teacher, Mr. King, was standing in front of the classroom. The bell rang again. "O.K., class, take your seats. I have an important announcement to make. We have a new student. Her name is….Hermione. "

The classroom door opened, and a slim girl with wide blue eyes and colorless strawberry-blond hair walked in. She was holding her books tightly and she was looking down. Raven saw something in her eyes instantly. Pain. That was it. Raven saw pain in her eyes. Mr. King said, "Hermione, you can take the empty seat next to Raven." Terra was absent. I waved my hand so the new girl knew who I was. Then the teacher started class. "Class….I know that it is late April and it's starting to be quite warm outside, but we still have to focus. Today we are starting a knew novel….To Kill A Mockingbird." And Mr. King passed out warn-out copies of a thick book. Blackfire groaned, and looked towards Raven and Terra….and the new girl. "Well Goth Raven likes to read…I bet Ms. Goody-2-shoes-oh-I'm so-sad-girl has read it like a million times!" Blackfire said loud enough for Raven to hear but not quite loud enough for the teacher to hear. Blackfire laughed, and so did Jynx and Kate Sanders, and Claire. Jynx said, "Oh, Terra, why don't you go up to the front of the class and recite it from memory? Don't worry, we won't _laugh_ at you…" and all four mean girls giggled.

"Hermione" was getting nervous. Somehow she knew she was next. She was shaking in her desk, and she felt like the desk would crack any minute. Things like that always happened when she was nervous or scared or upset. Only, now she knew why. Now she was at another school with different Chris's, only they picked on two girls named Raven and Terra. That's what she knew right now. Soon, they'd pick on her. They'd laugh at her, too. They'd see who she was. At least the essence. The airwaves that meangirls pick up; the airwaves that adults pick up. "Hermione" looked at Raven and Terra. Would the same thing happen…..all over again? She was surprised at how calm Raven and Terra seemed. Didn't it bother them? Didn't it hurt them? Didn't they want it to stop?

It couldn't be…

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the teacher. "Blackfire, Jynx, Kate, Claire, stop. Focus. " But the meangirls only laughed at the teacher.

(Raven's POV again) Raven didn't let it get to her. Raven knew she was different, and she didn't care if a bunch of meangirls didn't understand her. If she wanted to, she could stop them. She was strong enough…physically, spiritually, emotionally. So was Terra. But they didn't want to, because she didn't need to. They didn't have anything she wanted. The English period came and past, and the bell rang. In the hall, Raven saw Robin stop and talk to Hermione. Raven and Terra both paused, waiting for Robin. And for Hermione.

Robin: "Welcome to Jump City Highschool. First day?"

Hermione: "umm…yeah." shaking, a little nervous and embarrassed.

Robin: "Well, I'm Robin. And you're…"

Hermione: "….Ca…umm, I mean….Hermione…"

Robin: "Come on, I'll help you find your next class."

All four had gym next. And the four teenagers walked together, at least for now.

There were seven of them, in total, now. Raven knew almost for certain that Hermione would be one of the Secret Friends.

How it was worded, it sounded almost like a group. Almost like a group.

But they had no idea how much they all really had in common.

They had no idea.


	2. Swoosh

**Ch.2**

****At the end of the day Raven met with Kori Anders, Robin, Terra, Garfield, and Cyborg, as usual. But this time, Raven told her Secret Friends to wait. The six teenagers, all six almost opposite in every visual way possible, waited for Hermione. "Hermione," Robin called, "Come with us."

Hermione was a bit reluctant at first, but then, finally, agreed. "Where…where are we going?" "You'll see," Garfield said. And the seven teens walked towards the forest where their Secret Warn-out Hideout/Hut laid. They called it the SWH. They pronounced it as the "swoosh." As would be expected, it was Garfield that came up with the idea. They didn't hang out with each other during school hours; they waited until the school-day was done to truly become themselves.

The Swoosh was hidden beneath dark, fading leaves. The Sun was hidden deep in the dark forest, and at first glance, the gray doors to the hut were not visible. The shingles on the roof were falling off, hay-colored grass tossed over the holes in the roof. It was old, but there was beauty in it. "Here it is," Garfield chimed in. "The Swoosh." "Come 'on, Hermione," Terra said. And the seven teenagers walked into the old, fading building.

Just as they entered the Swoosh, Hermione fainted, falling down onto the wet floor. Robin bent down. "Hermione?" "Hermione?" Robin and Raven picked up her limp body and laid her on the old couch that they had in the Swoosh. Robin made sure she was alright, and sat down next to her. So did Raven.

Her hair was a fading strawberry blond, and right now, her skin was ghost-white. She was skinny, and her clothes were loose, old, and seemed conservative. But, Robin thought, she was beautiful. Her light, crystal blue eyes said so much about her.

In about an hour, she woke up. "What…what happened?" She asked. "You fainted," Robin said. "Are you alright?"

Hermione looked at Robin. "Umm…yeah. I guess."

Robin: "Do you want us to take you home?"

Hermione: "Ummm….I don't know…"

Robin: "Do you remember?"

Hermione: "What?...remember? Remember what happened? Yes…."

Robin: "You fainted."

Hermione: "Not only. About a week ago. What happened. And then I drove out to Jump City…..i remember it was horrible, what happened, and they all…

Raven: "It's o.k. to tell us, you know. We won't tell anyone. You can trust us."

Hermione. "I don't know….They didn't. They said it wasn't but it was and They tricked me and…."

Raven: "It's o.k., you can trust us. With everything."

Hermione (after a long pause; sounds very sudden): "Hermione's not really my name. It's……….Carrie. Carrie White."

And then Carrie told the six other teenagers the rest of the story. All of the horrors. And then, they weren't surprised that she had fainted.

She ended with, "And it's going to be the same in this school, I know it. I don't have any friends and sooner or later they'll start picking on me. I don 't have any friends…"

"We're your friends, Carrie," Robin said, "And if anyone makes fun of you I'll kick their ass."


	3. Keepers of Secrets: Moon, Night, Soul

**Ch.3: Keepers of Secrets: The Moon, The Night-Sky, and the Soul**

**_Wind spun in a mysterious frenzy, dancing across the slowly darkening sky. Soon the moon would be up, glowing at full fury. And the moon would shine directly above the cabin of the Empowered Ones, as the Moon had chosen seven teens. Now they were together, and their energies would re-combine._**

**(Continuing from timeframe of Ch.2)** Kori Anders said, "Yes, we are your friends. All seven of us must stick together, in this place our friend Garfield called the "Swoosh"." "And hey," Garfield said flippantly, "It's not really the end anyways. It's just a new beginning."

"At Maine, they think I'm dead. That's what the disguise name was from," Carrie said. "It's okay. If you don't want people to know who you really are, we won't give your secret away," Garfield said. "But you can talk about it with us if you want, ya know." Robin looked outside at the moon.

"The moon is beautiful tonight. It's staring right at us," Terra said. All seven teens looked up at the pale silver moon. It's glow was almost paranormal. Robin knew just looking at it that it was trying to tell them something. "Come 'on, Terra," Garfield said, "It's a **moon**. It can't possibly be _staring _at us." But Raven whispered, into the dark sky, "Yes, it can." And Raven stared into the dark night sky and summoned the moon. "Azarath metrion zinthos" Raven said calmly, her hands reaching towards the moon. A black force reached up and grabbed the moon, pulling strands of silver moonlight towards the ground. And for a couple of minutes, the whole sky was silver and lighter than ever possible. "Beautiful," Carrie whispered. "Yes," Garfield said, "It is."

"Wow, Raven," Cyborg said, "You never told us you had powers. What can you do?" "Well…" Raven said, "A lot of things, I guess. Move things with my mind, read minds, even see into the future and past. And make light. Ever since I left from the control of my father Trigon, I could create silver light from the moon. Only when the moon agrees. I can talk to objects, that are alive even though we don't know it. They keep everyone's secret. I can talk to the night sky, and the moon, and the trees, and the clouds, and the raindrops, and God. I also can heal things." (they already knew that Carrie is telekinetic, from chapter 2). Garfield said, "No fair! So two of us have powers! No fair! I want powers…" Raven ignored Garfield's whining. Raven said to Carrie, "I'll teach you how to expand your powers, make them stronger. Eventually you'll be able to do everything I can." And the two girls looked into each others' eyes, and they saw truth, and the secrets of the moon.

Garfield always liked to imitate animals. So looking up at the now normal again moon, he howled into the night sky like a wolf-dog. Not a wolf, because wolfs are dangerous. Wolf-dogs, less dangerous. Robin looked at Garfield, "Garfield….you're….you…you turned into….some kind of huge dog." Garfield said teasingly, "Ah, Robin, I'm only pretending. Get off it." "No," Robin said, "Look at your hands." And Garfield saw, that he had transformed into a wolf-dog. He wondered if he could transfer into anything. So he thought robin, and turned into a robin, and flew onto Robin's shoulder. "Hey..." Garfield said, changing back into human-form, "I can turn into animals! Yay me; I do have powers! I know…from now on, call me…..Beast Boy!"

Raven said, "It's called shape-shifting. You are a shape-shifter." Now the seven teens thought that, maybe, they were brought together for a reason. Maybe that was what they were brought together for. To tell them that they were family…and each one of them had their own power….

Terra found out that, she too, was telekinetic, most strongly when moving rock, but not only. Starfire found out that she could shoot star bolts. Robin and Cyborg both had super-strength, and Robin was a really agile-fighter. At first Robin was upset that he didn't have any real power, but then he realized that he did-the power of the soul. He realized that he could see all people as who they were when they were born; he could see and feel their soul and heart in its purest form. He had the power of healing, also. Not like Raven and possibly Terra and Carrie. No, Robin had the power of emotional and spiritual healing.

The seven teens knew it was getting late, and knew that it was time for each to go home. There was only one problem. Carrie didn't have anyplace to stay. So Raven called her mother Arella and asked if Carrie could stay with them for a while. She said that it was important and that she would explain later. Arella agreed, because she trusted her daughter.

So the seven teens walked home together. The first to leave was Garfield, then Kori Anders, then Cyborg, and then Terra. Now left was the trio of Robin, Raven, and Carrie. Robin's house was the furthest, but as they past Raven's dark but somehow glowing house, they didn't stop, because they understood each other, and would never leave one stranded, alone in the dark. Soon the three stood alone at Robin's house. The moon was looking at them again, as if smiling. And Robin waved as he entered his house, entering his private world.

For, all of them had each their own three worlds: the world of school: hidden selves, prosaic but realistic and thwarting boundaries; the world of each other, their mysterious, woven, secret friendship that they knew would never die (the moon had whispered it so); and their own secret world, where no one hears their soul but themselves, the world of the truths that they keep for themselves and the moon-for everyone must have their secrets that no one must know.

Now it was Raven and Carrie, coming home to Arrella's house. And somehow they knew, soon they would be sisters.


	4. The Wind's Tale

**Ch.4: The Wind's Tale**

**_The wind was blowing, singing Mother Natures' song. For as the Moon was the guardian, protecting the truth and letting it dance in secrecy, the Wind was the lost princess. And she too knew everyone's secrets. It could be said that exposure to the wind was nudity, as She reveals all she knows to the whispering leaves of the tall Oaks and the homely Evergreens and the eloquent Weeping Willows, to the birds in the sky, to the dangerous clouds, to the silent grass. Each had their own way of telling a story, but that we must accept as the job of the graceful but sly Wind._**

The next day during lunch the six teens separated, as usual. But Robin went to find Carrie. "I want to show you something," he said. He took her outside to the weeping willow tree in the outside part of the cafeteria. Everyday, that was where Robin ate. He told her that. Today, the two ate together, sitting together beneath the fading tree, which somehow seemed to be dancing.

For a long time, they did nothing but stare into each others eyes. They did nothing but wonder about the secrets inside the other's soul. They did nothing but want to look at each other forever and never go inside and never have to say anything either. They did nothing but wait for the other to speak, and at the same time wanting the beautiful silence to persist. Finally, Robin said something.

"I can show you how to forget," Robin said. "What?" Carrie asked quietly. "I can show you how to forget what happened. Everything," Robin said. Carrie said, "I don't think I can….." Robin said, "Yes you can."

They were silent for a while, staring into each others eyes, wanting each other more than either of them knew.

"Come with me," Robin said. "What about school?" Carrie asked. "Forget about it. It doesn't matter. Not really….."

And the Wind heard their whispers and felt their excitement. But the wind also knew something that they didn't even know yet: They were in love, and it was the love-at-first-sight kind of love. Right away their souls sensed each other. Nothing mattered but each other.

So the Wind's version of the tale is the version that will be told. It doesn't matter what people say happened, or what is never exposed, or what they themselves (Carrie and Robin) thought….for the Wind know the truth better than anyone else, except for her silent Cousin, The Mystical Moon. And this is what the Wind saw:

The two ran off in the forest, happy to explore, to reach boundaries. But there were no boundaries. They did not know they were in love, not yet. For now, they were….the Wind didn't know exactly what to call them…..probably innocent lovers, oblivious lovers, because they didn't yet know that they were in love. But they were, and soon they came to what they called the Swoosh, but they passed it, and they whispered to each other about what was the past and what mattered and how they would survive and many, many more. What it came to was that they were free, and no one would get in their way.

This was the beginning of something that would last forever.


End file.
